


First Touch

by Herbasia



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbasia/pseuds/Herbasia
Summary: Just Hiccstrid's wedding night.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Cottage in a frosty forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Welcome to the new story - it will be a story in four parts. **Warning!** : graphical descriptions of sex scenes. But I tried to make it soft and... romantic :) Enjoy it!

Astrid trusted him in everything. She let him follow her even when she could not see anything when she lost her sight. Fortunately, now he only covered her eyes with his hand. She closed them herself, not wanting to look at them. She promised him this.

“Just a second, a few steps,” he whispered in her ear, standing behind her. He held her close to him, resting the other hand on her hip.

Astrid smiled warmly.

“What are you trying to do?” she asked, although she knew he would not answer her anyway.

“Be patience, love,” he kissed her ear. A shiver ran down her spine.

“It was late evening on New Berk. The feast and wedding feast were still going on. Guests - their friends and family enjoyed themselves in the Fortress, dancing, drinking, singing, and feasting. The bride and groom did not have to take part in this celebration. Their presence at the beginning was sufficient.

As a married couple, they had another duty to fulfill. Nobody could stop them.

According to tradition, the bride and groom could go to their home just before sunset to seal their marriage, but both decided on a slightly different form. Astrid did not know exactly what it would look like, only recently learned that they would not be spending the next few days at their home.

“I prepared something for us. I figured we would leave the village for a few days. Relax - our house is ready and waiting for you. And I cannot wait to you see it and live in it,” he confessed to her as they walked into the woods, holding hands.

Hiccup always had great ideas, and many artists could envy his imagination. Astrid became more and more impatient and excited.

“Hiccup, please,” she laughed as he pulled her close. She felt that they were already there, but her _husband_ was teasing her.

He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, then took his hand off her face. Astrid gently, slightly uncertainly raised her eyelids. The moonlight illuminated the entire space around them.

They stood on a slight rise, in front of a small lake in the valley. Astrid looked around - she was there the first time here. A lake and a small beach, snow and frost settled on the branches. The water was frozen, covered the thin layer of ice in which the moons was reflected. The woman held her breath as she noticed a small house in the distance, near a lake and a wooden footbridge. The cottage looked cute, but far too small to live in everyday life.

“It is a wedding gift from our friends. I knew about him before,” he said softly as he saw his staring at the cottage. “I had to add some necessary things.”

“It is ours?” she asked surprised.

Hiccup nodded.

“Gobber's idea, who said that the chief should have a place to rest. And it would be best if he could rest there with his wife… I didn't have much to say,” he explained. “But I do not regret. Is amazing. In any case, you will find out in a moment,” he squeezed her hand and before she could answer, he led them up the path to their cabin.

Astrid felt a pleasant tightness in her chest. She really had not expected this. She had not thought that they would have their own private place that would not be their home in the center of the village.

She was grateful that this was where they would spend their first night as husband and wife.

“That, that's why it's been so hard for me to find you these last few days?” she asked as they walked slowly across the frozen sand.

It was pleasant but cool outside. Winter has just arrived on New Berk.

Hiccup nodded, looking shyly at her.

“When I found out about what they were planning for us, I could not help but be interested. The interior and the improvements are mine. Let us say… Gobber had a rather outdated vision,” he chuckled.

Astrid laughed softly. From his expression, she could see that he was happy about the effects.

Up close, the cottage seemed larger, but still cozy. Astrid was charmed by the aura that prevailed around - it was a wooden structure that blended well with the forest, lake, and beach. In addition, the snow and frost made her feel one thing – peace. They had to cross the terrace. She noticed a massive bench covered with furs, and in front of her there was a place for a hearth. The bench was under the roof, so even snow or rain could not reach the soft fur.

Astrid released his hand and eagerly stepped forward, climbing the wooden stairs. She pulled up her dress and, looking ahead, climbed the first steps. Her gaze automatically shifted to the side to the frozen view and the sleeping forest.

She could stay here forever.

She did not believe it was the same island.

Hiccup looked at her in awe. He loved to see her delight, brilliance, and slightly parted lips. It pleased him that Astrid touched every little thing just to know its structure.

She hesitated when she reached the front door. She turned to Hiccup, who was still standing on the beach. She nodded at the entrance.

“Will you join me?”

Hiccup smiled fondly.

“Of course, m’lady.”

A moment later he stood next to her. He encouraged her to move the latch and open the door for them.

It was dark inside, but the moonlight illuminated the cozy little room. The man held the door so that Astrid could enter safely.

The cabin was small, modest, and sufficient. It was two stories high, as were their huts when they lived in Edge. Astrid looked around, going deeper inside: she noticed several cupboards by the walls, a bench covered with blankets and furs, and a small table on which stood a jug, a bottle of (possibly alcohol), and a basket covered with a cloth. There was a small stone fireplace against one wall, clearly the work of the Devourer. In front of him furs and blankets was spread out, which made it even cozier.

“We have everything we need here,” he explained to her, lighting the torch that hung at the entrance. “Food is enough for us for at least two weeks, and there are springs with drinking water in the vicinity. Everything in place,” he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him. Their sight met. Her eyes shone with pure delight.

“That's not all, Astrid,” he whispered, then looked shyly in the direction of stairs.

She understood immediately. She smiled gently, then walked over to them.

“I'm going to light the fire outside,” he informed her, which made her a little sad. She thought he would show their temporary the bedroom.

“Okey,” she said, though without pouting. She sensed that Hiccup had a plan for the evening, and she did not want to ruin it. She could see he was stressed out.

They did not talk about it out loud, but they both knew it - today they were going to sleep together for the first time.

Astrid almost lost her balance thinking about it.

There was more space on the second floor than she had realized. She was able to straighten up without any problems.

Astrid felt love, security pour over her heart. Here they were to lose their virginity.

The floor was so small that there was only a bed (if you could call it that), which had no distinctive frame, only a mattress, blankets, furs, pillows, and sheets. Astrid drowns her body in them – so tempting with their softness and freshness. On one side was a small table with a candle. There was nothing on the walls. There were also no windows. The edge of the floor was secured with a solid railing and a curtain which has now been pulled back.

Astrid, still delighted and unable to gather her thoughts, took the bag of personal belongings from her shoulder and set it down against the railing. She knelt on the furs, knowing with satisfaction how soft and delicate they were. All around her was the scent of the forest and the mild winter she loved so much.

“Astrid?” Hiccup's voice came from downstairs.

The woman got up and adjusted the dress she wanted to turn into something much more comfortable.

“I'm coming down,” she told him before she began to descend. She looked at the pile of furs for the last time. She would be back soon, and she would not be alone.

“And how do you like it?” he asked timidly, scratching his neck.

Astrid smiled fondly and walked over to him. She took the wreath off his head, then cupped his cheek in her hand.

“That's wonderful, Hiccup,” she complimented, placing a sweet, short kiss on his warm lips.

She felt a smile on her mouth.

He wrapped his hand around her waist.

“I'm glad because I was stressed. I was afraid you might not like it,” he explained.

“I'd have to be blind not to like it,” she snorted, and Hiccup rolled her eyes.

“We will also be able to come here in summer or simply when we want to take a break from the hustle and bustle of the village.”

“Yes, that's definitely a good idea,” she threw her arms over his shoulders, staring deeply into his eyes.

They were alone, staring at each other, in love and destined for each other.

They belonged to each other.

As husband and wife, they could do anything.

Astrid was standing in the squares to kiss him when he suddenly spoke softly.

“Shall we have some wine outside?”

The woman tried to hide her disappointment.

She took a step away from him. They had time; they did not have to rush anything.

It was supposed to be good – she does not want to put too much pressure on him. Hiccup needed time.

She nodded her head with great joy.

***

“Did you know Eret could dance so well?”

Astrid was sitting on the bench with her body surrounded in furs, which additionally warmed her. Before her was a half-drunk mug of wine. It was sweet, tender, tasted more like juice than alcohol. She was glad about it - she still remembered the taste of the tincture from yesterday.

Hiccup chuckled, then took a sip of wine. He was standing in front of her because he had just thrown pieces of dry wood into the fire. It was quite frosty, and he did not want them to be too cold.

“No, but believe me, we don't know much about him yet,” he shook his head, laughing softly. He was in a good mood.

Astrid looked at her mug.

Questions she did not know how to ask him kept running in her mind. I could ask about anything – she was his wife.

“Hiccup?” she began timidly.

The man looked at her carefully, then sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her hair. Astrid was delighted with his closeness and naturalness of these gestures.

She bit her lip, drawing it closer to his chest. She looked at the moon.

“What's bothering you, Ast?” gently massaging her shoulder.

“I'm wondering about something,” she confessed timidly.

“It means?”

Astrid tried to keep her voice from trembling.

“How many children would you like to have?”

Hiccup tensed at the question. Yes, they did talk about it, and he known it was a great time in their life for this - for starting a family. 

He thought for a moment silently, as he rubbed her hand with his fingertips.

“I don't have a specific quantity, honey,” he replied honestly.

“Do you have a minimum plan?” She asked slightly amused.

“Not everything can be planned, Astrid. Especially when it comes to having children,” he said calmly. At some point, they both felt that they were crossing some invisible barrier. Astrid relaxed in his arms, completely ignoring the chill.

“I just want to know what awaits me,” she shrugged her shoulders.

“Your opinion also matters. Gods, its primary.”

“No, it doesn't work that way, Hiccup. I am your wife; this is my duty. But fortunately, I want it very much. I want to give you as many children as the gods have predicted for us.”

Hiccup sighed in feeling, then pulled her closer to him. Astrid was almost lying on his chest, and she liked it. Her golden, soft hair tickled his face.

“Two kids sound great. The same of three, even four. I could have a big family, babe,” she said softly, looking up at the sky. “I've only been home all my life, a few cousins I didn't even like, and that's it. I want a big family, Hiccup,” she turned to face him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup looked at her in affection and emotion. Her blue eyes were clear and transparent – a picture of true sincerity. She smiled gently. There were lovely dimples in her cheeks.  
He kissed her nose.

“I'm in favor,” he said softly, right against her lips. “I'd like to have a big family too. And I am glad, really, you do not even know how much… So much… That I can cry. I'm so glad to start a family with you, honey.”

She replied him back with kiss. For the first time since they had come here, they kissed long and deeply, slowly, and thoroughly. His lips tasted of the sweetness of wine. Astrid ran her tongue over them, caressing them calmly, not wanting to miss a single millimeter of his skin. Hiccups groaned softly against her lips as she pressed tighter against his body and as her tongue touched his. He grabbed her cheek as when they had been announced husband and wife, to deepen the caress. The crash of the burning wood was nothing compared to what had happened between them.

Astrid sank her fingers into his thick hair, drawing him even closer to her. She held he so that it would not move anywhere.

She shuddered violently as he put his hand on her waist - and although it was not the first time today, she felt it all more intensely now.

As if surprised by this reaction, he moved away from her. His hot, sweet breath touched his lips, thirsty for caresses. She almost whimpered in distress when they hung up.

She gave him a questioning look.

“You're freezing,” he replied hoarsely. He cleared his throat, then moved further away from her, rubbing his arms with his hands. “Come inside, I'll put the fire out and I'll come to you soon,” he kissed her cheek.

Astrid did not protest. She was not freezing. That was not why she shivered – not from cold. However, she liked this plot twist. Now she could put her plan into practice.


	2. Skin like liquid honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> However, there will be four parts. After the translation, a lot of words came out. Unfortunately, but because of the translation (I'm an amateur, okay?), the test sounds different than the original. But I hope you like it anyway :)

She knew she only had a few minutes before Hiccup joined her. They had been here for hours and the night felt deep now. Normally she would have felt tired after such an exciting day, but this time it was different.

She could barely stop her hand shaking as she opened the bag, she had taken with her. She was tempted to take the gift Heather had given her with her. Hiccup assured her they had everything they needed here, but they certainly did not have it.

She sighed softly, taking the folded, white fabric out of the bag. Immediately, without thinking, she stripped off her wedding dress and underwear, replacing them with a nightgown that reached mid-thigh. She shuddered as the cool air brushed her skin. She corrected her hair by running her fingers through it a few times and tossed it over her back, but several lonely strands framed her flushed face.

She set aside the rest of what was depending in the bag. The soap and herbs may be useful to them when they will get used to each other a little.

Astrid looked down at her bare feet and legs. She sighed heavily, suppressing a panicked laugh. She was excited Her heart was pounding in her chest and her head was buzzing with nerves and excitement. She decided to wrap herself in a soft fur before going downstairs and showed herself to him. She was almost naked and freezing – it was not very warm inside.

She was going downstairs down, when she heard the characteristic clatter of metal on the wood – Hiccup was already inside and was heading towards the fireplace, in which he wanted to start a fire.

Astrid straightened, breathed heavily and, in a fit of courage, slowly made her way to the ground floor.

He did not see her. He crouched in front of the fireplace, adding dry, thin sticks to a barely smoldering fire. He was not wearing fur, only bright shirt and trousers, and a strong belt. In the golden light cast by the fire, his hair looked like rays of the setting summer sun. Like the amber they once collected on one of the beaches.

She was keeping her fur tighter and biting her lower lip. She was watching her new husband. It was her reality – she was always meant to spend her evenings like that. With her husband and best friend by her side.

He must have sensed that she was staring at him because he glanced at her and spoke.

“This fireplace is brilliant, it is designed in such a way that it will easily heat the entire interior, including the second floor. I don't know how Gobber came up with it.”

She loved hearing that characteristic note of amazement and fascination with the invention in his voice. She was even convinced that as soon as he had time for it, he would tinker with him more than once to get to know the mechanisms of its operation.

Astrid wanted him to learn about its mechanisms of operation.

She went downstairs, her bare feet resting on the wooden floor. She leaned against the wall behind her and adjusted the fur so that one of her arms was exposed. She tossed her hair aside and licked her lips to sparkle temptingly.

Even at this distance, standing a few paces apart, she could see the fire in his eyes and the sparks of desire slowly spreading through them.

He could see her legs that were half furred; he could see her bare shoulder, cleavage, and neck; he could see her bright, shining eyes and slightly parted lips through which she was breathing nervously.

He _devoured her with his eyes_ , and she liked it.

He straightened up, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants. He cleared his throat and walked over to her a little. Astrid stared at him. The sight of such an excited, somewhat lost, and willing Hiccup was the most beautiful, charming, and sensual image for her.

Their earlier conversation and kiss elicited a thirst in them that they did not have to and did not want to suppress.

She felt hot, so much so that without a word she decided to shed her fur.

Hiccup inhaled sharply as he saw what she was wearing. He felt dizzy, slowly losing his mind.

The thin white nightdress she was wearing was very skimpy. In this light, if he looked at her closely, he would see the outline of her hips and breasts, and her nipples, which hardened, either from excitement or cold. Her shoulders felt tiny, with those thin straps and ornate lace at the neckline. The nightdress was beautiful, its suited Astrid perfectly. Women’s skin was a porcelain, bright and flawless shade. It reminded him of first snow and the pure perfection it was.

“Astrid...” he whispered, unable to focus on her eyes. “You are… so…” he said, although he could not tell a meaningful sentence.

The woman smiled gently and blushed slightly. She tucked her hair behind her ear and walked over to him, trying to meet his eyes.

“I'm yours,” she said softly. As she said this, she looked deep into his eyes, wanting him to understand the seriousness of the words. “And you are only mine,” she added, reaching with an open hand to his cheek.

“Mine...” he whispered, pressing the cheek of her warm hand. Her fingers ran over his contoured jaw, feeling fine stubble under her fingers.

For a moment she wondered if her husband would ever have a beard.

Encouraged by her gesture and words, he placed a hand on her hip and drawing her to him. Astrid shivered, feeling how close they were. Her hand went to his neck and the other to his chest. His skin of which was hidden under a layer of rather thick, white material.

Hiccup caught her chin in his fingers and lifted her up so he could reach her mouth with his own. He took her lips in his and began to kiss her slowly, without rushing. Only after a few movements did he put out his tongue to taste her again. They both kept their eyes closed and were breathing, albeit a little faster than usual. She muttered into his parted lips as his fingers ran over her hip and lower back. She felt him as clearly as if she were already naked. His touch had she was in fire, loosening all the brakes and prejudices.

Astrid threw her arms around his shoulders, surprising him with the gesture. However, he did not move away from her, but increase the kiss, trying to keep their lips touching each other.

He did not protest as she reached the end of his shirt, which she had took out from his pants. She acted very instinctively to undress him and see him.

More than once she had seen without the top of her clothing, but she had never had the opportunity to look at him longer and touch him harder. There have always been moments, a little awkward and clumsy. Now she was determined to undress it and examine it closely.

She could not quite cope with heavy material. She felt the shirt tangling in her fingers – perhaps from nervousness and impatience. Hiccup noticed this and took a step away from her to help her take it off.

“Easy, babe,” he said as he tossed the material aside. After a while he cup her cheeks with both hands and pressed their foreheads together. He sighed against her mouth, kissed her again.

They were both acting instinctively. They were looking for contact through touch, kiss, or short, unforced glances. Hiccup knew that if he had no control over himself, his hands would have been eagerly exploring her body hidden under the thin fabric of her shirt a long time ago. He could not, however, move on too quickly. 

It was going to be their first time. He wanted to them could remember this moment, this winter evening that was getting warmer and warmer.

Astrid ran her hands over his bare chest. She felt his deep breath under her fingers and his muscles tense. She gently bit his lower lip and hooked her thumbs on the hem of his pants.

Hiccups hissed with pleasure as she brushed his hipbone. He tried to keep his excitement in check. But he was not entirely sure if he would succeed - nature cannot be deceived.

It was natural that he to _desire his wife_.

Her fingers moved to the front of his pants, wanting to undo them, but he stopped her. He took her wrists, making it difficult for her to move. He broke the breathless kiss.

“Wait,” he whispered into her lips as she tried to kiss him again. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. The hug was tight. He placed a short kiss on her forehead. “We don't have to rush so much, honey,” he assured her, feeling his wife trembled slightly. He could almost feel her heart beating against his chest.

Astrid was nervous.

“You don't want this?” she asked nervously, cutting herself off in mid-sentence.

Hiccup thought he had misheard.

“Gods, of course I would. You don't even know how much,” he closed his eyes, focusing on his breath, not the warmth that intensified from the words in his lower belly.

They swayed gently, hugging tightly in a loving embrace.

“But...?” she looked at him.

“No ifs, Astrid. We just have time; we do not have to rush. I want to walk slowly, I want to know your body, see you, touch you... I want it to be good. You are my wife; it is my duty to look after you.”

“Hey, as your wife, I have to look after you too.”

Hiccup laughed fondly, but then his expression turned serious. He rubbed her back tenderly.

“But the first time will be painful for you. Not for me. I want to do everything to make you feel the best. Rushing is not going to help us, babe.”

After the few sentences they had exchanged with each other, Astrid was even more in love with him than when they got married. Every day, every moment and second, she loved more and more.

She pressed her cheek against his hot skin.

“We can go upstairs or stay here if you like,” he suggested.

Astrid glanced behind Hiccup. A bench covered with furs and blankets seemed to be a comfortable and safe option for her. It was colder and darker upstairs, and Astrid wanted them to see each other.

She broke away from his chest, and she is reaching for his hand.

“Let us go and sit down. Surely your leg hurts,” she said with concern.

Although Hiccup did not want to talk about it out loud, it was true. His leg had hurt since they came here. He was familiar with spending a dozen or so hours on his feet every day, but he had had enough to this day. Dancing, walking a lot and the simplest activities made him feel hard. He wanted to rest. He did not have to talk about it aloud, because she knew it right away.

They walked over to the bench that became the fireplace. The warmth of a freshly lit fire and warm fur warmed their almost completely naked bodies. They said nothing.

Hiccup sat down on the bench to make room next to Astrid. These plans, however, were different plans, because as soon as her husband made himself at home, she sat on his lap, straddling him, facing him. Somewhat surprised, he grabbed her hips, holding her body. He struggled with his masculine nature not to look at her thighs, which were now almost completely exposed. He focused on her face, skin that appeared to be the color of honey in the fiery light.

As if Astrid were made of sweet golden _liquid honey_.

Without waiting for encouragement, Astrid leaned over him and, resting her hands on his stomach, kissed his slightly parted lips. He kissed her back immediately. His hands ran down her sides and back. 

The woman instinctively moved her hips, getting a few millimeters closer to his crotch. She was looking for friction, contact, a place to touched him.

Hiccup would not let her go. He groaned softly as he felt her breath on his wet lips, her warmth and sweet scent. She was so close to him, and it was unimaginably good and right.

Without thinking, he stroked her back. She trembled at his touch, when he massages her sides, her shoulders, and finally he grabbed her back of neck with one hand to pull her even harder to the kiss. He held her tightly while to kiss her harder, tapping his lips against hers. Astrid gasped, moved in his lap, and was even more restless - sexual arousal - than she had been a moment before.

She grunted, satisfied, and stunned at the sensation of burning pleasure as he turned his free hand to massage her bare shoulder. The shirt strap fell back, revealing even more of Astrid's bare skin.

To her displeasure, he broke the kiss, but before she could do anything, he tilted her head back and sank his lips into her neck. A shiver ran down her spine, and a soft moan escaped her lips. She tensed her body even more, pressing the tips of her fingers against his stomach. She felt his erection against her thigh - something about she knew but never felt what she wanted. Hiccup was excited, as indicated by his body and the movements and she liked it.

Her body literally fell apart and raged in his lap.

He just licked her sensitive skin, caressed her neck and waist. He was sure there would be red marks on her skin after tonight. He does not know why, but it turned him on. Maybe because such traces were proof that Astrid was inly his.

“Hiccup…” her whisper was like a soft gust of wind. He almost did not hear her, as if she said his name automatically. He liked it - listening to his Astrid, which he kissed and caressed on his lap.  
He muttered the answer against her neck. In moments, he left her neck and his fingertips slid down her arm, wet from his kisses, until he reached his breast. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing if he could touch her. Astrid must have sensed his hesitation, as she immediately thrust her chest towards him, encouraging his to touch her.

He could not feel her bare, hot skin under his fingers, but that did not stop him from feeling great excitement and a flush of heat. Her breast was small, but quite full and shapely - it fit his hand perfectly, as if it were specially made for him. He massaged it for a while, lightly kneading it, then did the same with the other. He could not find words to describe their structure - they were firm, soft, really appetizing. He had never touched her this hard. She pulled away a little so he could look at her. She smiled to herself as she saw his eyes sparkle with pure elation as he stared at her breasts.

“You can undress me,” she said softly, hoping he would.

Hiccup did not react, he just caressed her breasts, calmly, completely charmed by their softness. He could see her nipples rise under the thin material, hardening from his touch.  
“Babe?” he laughed softly, seeing how enchanted her husband was. “You can see me,” she explained.

Hiccup struggled to up his sight.

She nodded, encouraging him to undress her.

When she was still clothed on her lap, felt like he was in Valhalla. He was not sure if he could handle the tension when he saw her naked. But he had to find out.

Not seeing Hiccup decide to make a move, Astrid shifted into a sitting position and reached to the ends of her shirt. She picked them up slowly, especially to annoy him and a little impatient him. Hiccup had assumed from the beginning that this was all she was wear, but he was still shocked to see her naked in all her beauty.

Strangely, this was not a problem for Astrid – she felt no embarrassment or shame. She could feel his gaze on her, his fingers stroking her bare skin, and all she felt was pleasure. Pure delight from the touch of a loved husband.

Together with Astrid's nightgown, all doubts about what it was true beauty to Hiccup.

He was speechless.

He had never seen a naked woman, even by accident, which was not so uncommon in shameless Viking circles. He always respected Astrid's personal space, never insisted on physical contact that would destroy the moral wall they had built for themselves.

Now there was no shirt and no wall.

Astrid's pale, almost white skin was like liquid honey, hot and soft, so unimaginably smooth, and tender. Hiccup said nothing, just traced her body with her fingers, afraid to touch her harder. He did not want it to disappear, though he could clearly feel his weight on his thighs. They both held their breath as he touched her tense belly, then ran a hand over her chest. He wanted to kiss her, suck on that velvety soft skin, lick her nipples just to get those lascivious moans out of her that only he could hear.

He was extremely grateful to be sitting.

“Gods, Astrid,” he whispered, looking with admiration and a certain longing at her cleavage and distinct collarbones, casting a shadow on her skin. “You are unimaginably beautiful,” he sighed before taking her breast into his hand again. They both groaned at the gesture.

Astrid tilted her head slightly, tossing her hair over her back. They tickled her, making her realize it was not a dream, that she was sitting naked in front of Hiccup.

He dared to look down, only to look at her stomach and legs that pressed tightly against his thighs. He felt the material of his pants was wet – especially in the place where she sat. He took it as a good sign and made a huge impact on him. It triggered different behaviors in him, overcoming other barriers he had.

For them, the borders slowly ceased to exist.

Astrid could not take it anymore. She leaned over and placed her hands on his stomach. Her breasts touched his chest, and her lips touched his parted lips. He was surprised when she kissed him with a new passion he did not know. He kissed him back, though she kissed him harder, preventing him from taking a deep breath. He almost passed out when Astrid pressed her entire body against his chest.

Her hips touched his crotch. He relished that feeling, that closeness that was already becoming unbearable for him.

“Hiccup, I love you so much,” she said into his mouth, disconnecting from him for only a few moments. His eyes were closed. “And I really wanted you to finally see and touch me.”

Hiccup smiled gently and rubbed her flushed cheeks. He placed a brief kiss on her parted lips.

“I love you too, babe.”

He slowly began to get used to the realization that he had her so close and naked. Shame faded into oblivion, freeing up a space of fascination and desire.

“Can I undress you?” she asked timidly, though her hands were itching with the temptation to touch him.

Hiccup breathed heavily but nodded in agreement.

Astrid immediately got off his lap and sat down next to him, braiding her legs in front of her. She has got used to her nakedness. She laughed as she saw Hiccup escape with gaze, trying not to look at her.

“You can look at your naked wife,” she said in a playful tone. Her hand rubbed his belly, which tensed at every slightest touch. “Chances are you'll see me like that almost every day.”

Hiccup groaned at the words, but also at her gesture - her nimble fingers began to untangle bindings of his pants. He had not even realized when she took the strap from him.

She was acted gently smoothly, not too fast, not rushing what was to come anyway. He watched her hands, her gentle fingers that easily untied his bindings. She tugged at the loose material, making him lift his hips. He did so, shivering slightly with incredible excitement. He was extremely hot. It felt as if a fire was raging in his chest.

Astrid had never seen a naked man. Only her imagination and accidentally heard stories could sketch her at least an image of what was to happen in real life.

She could not stop staring at him.

Hiccup could even feel her burning, amazed gaze devouring his body.

She sighed heavily as she studied his hard cock, which tip touched his tense belly. Deep down in her heart, she felt almost instinctively pleased – she expected nothing more. Although she had not really thought about it. Yes, she wondered what he would be like, but she did not think that what she finally got would fully satisfy her.

Feeling a sudden, hot surge of courage mixed with curiosity, she reached for him with her hand. The texture of his skin in this extremely intimate place was unique – smooth, soft, and hard at the same time.

She enjoyed touching him, and he was enjoying her touch.

The touch of Astrid's delicate hand on his sensitive body was more than he had ever dreamed of.

He groaned deep, soft, uncontrollable as she squeezed his base. Convinced she had done something wrong, she loosened her grip and looked at his face, twisted in an unfamiliar grimace.

“Something is wrong? Have I done something wrong? Have I caused you pain?” she panicked and was about to tear her hand off when he nodded firmly.

“This is… wonderful,” he croaked, tilting his head. “It's just... It's new, but it's good, it's amazing.”

She smiled, blushing slightly.

Their breathing was heavy but even. Hiccup gasped in surprise as she squeezed him again, this time raising her hand.

“Can I please you?” she asked, looking at him and moving her hand.

Hiccup groaned in bliss. He closed his eyes and swallowed, unable to collect his thoughts. _Oh_ , how badly he wanted it.

“Astrid, I think I should,” he grunted and gritted his teeth as her hand moved harder. Instinctively he widened his legs. “I think I should... take care of you first,” he said in a whisper, being between reality and his dream, which was... _real_.

“Please, Hiccup, I want this,” she said firmly.

She asked him to let her for this. His Astrid. She begged him.

Hiccup could do nothing but agree. He nodded. Astrid was more than excited. She loved learning new things, learning new fighting techniques or strategies.

Pleasuring your husband was just as important. She wanted to be good at it.

So, she gripped his cock tighter, and Hiccup hissed painfully.

“No, honey,” he said quickly but gently. He did not want to scare her. Overcoming another barrier of his natural shyness, he extended a hand to her hand, showing her how to grasp it. “I'm quite sensitive, do it gently, like that,” he covered her hand with his and moved it up and down. “Yeah...”

Hypnotized, Astrid stared at their hands. She imitated him, concentrating carefully on her task. It felt as if it was hotter and harder with each movement they made.

She nodded understandingly, and when she learnt the movement, Hiccup pulled his hand away and sank deeper into the furs.

What Astrid did to him was not only the fulfillment of all his dreams, even the dirty ones, but above all the fulfillment of all his fantasies, especially those related to sex. Oh gods, she touched him. It was not his hand, it was hers – Astrid, who was staring at him with so much love and lust in her eyes that he was able to come by just looking at her.

Astrid changed her setting of her hand and the strength of her grip. She was afraid he would push her away, but it did not. He groaned slowly, louder than before. His Adam's apple moved as he took a deep breath. She moved harder one, and he pushed his hips towards her.

The blonde noticed that a liquid appeared at the end of his manhood. Driven by curiosity, but also by primal instincts, she ran her thumb over this place, spreading the liquid over his sensitive body.

“Oh, gods, Astrid,” he moaned, hooking the fingers of one hand into the furs underneath him.

_It had to be good._

Astrid, encouraged by his groans and reactions, renewed her movement, this time stronger, more confident. She got the same answer as before. Her name dripped from his parted lips, which were desperately gasping for the last of the air.

She wanted to kiss him - she had nothing to do with her lips, and some activities (although she knew about them) she was not ready yet. She did not want to silence him though, because his groans and sighs were the honey for her ears. So, without interrupting her hand movements, she shifted into a sitting position and leaned to the side to kiss his neck. Hiccup automatically, as soon as he felt her hot breath against his skin, he tilted his head back for her easier access.

She loved kissing his neck, jaw, now tightly clenched in the face of the pleasure he felt. She licked his place behind her ear, moving her hand faster, changing the pressure occasionally.

Hiccup slowly felt his entire body begin to tighten. He knew what that meant. His excitement was slowly reaching its climax, and all he could do was allow himself to be released.

“Babe…” he whispered softly. His mind was blurry. He was overwhelmed by the pleasure he felt.

Her warm hand on his cock.

Her hot breath against his neck.

Her wet lips behind his ear.

Her bare breasts touching his shoulder.

Astrid ran his thumb over the top of it, to which Hiccup almost screamed. She broke away from his skin and brought her lips to his cheek, then to her lips, which she kissed hard and boldly, tearing his mouth apart with her tongue. She muffled his moans, his pleas, and warnings.

They had closed eyes. Astrid kept working with her hand, focusing on his most sensitive impulses. She felt it getting tougher, completely different to the touch, hot, he starting to throb slowly.  
Hiccup was flying away.

He pulled away from her mouth with difficulty. He was barely conscious.

“Astrid... I'll be...” he said moments before he unexpectedly came on her hand and his belly.

Uncontrollable shivers and spasms ravaged his body, and the long groan that Astrid swallowed through her lips ceased. She did not take her hand off him, until he did not calm down and she did not feel like he stopped throbbing.

Only then did they break away from each other. And the first thing they did was to give each other the most profound and complete with love gaze.

Astrid smiled gently. Hiccup reached out his hand and placed it on her hot cheek. He brought their foreheads together.

“You're amazing,” he whispered into her mouth. Astrid kissed him in response.

It was a short kiss, gentle and light.

Only after a while, feeling a sudden chill, the woman looked at his crotch. She took her hand off his softening flesh and sat on her heels.

All her hand, as well as his stomach and thighs, were in his sperm. It did not bother her - it fascinated her. She wiggled her fingers, checking the consistency, but not for long when she noticed Hiccup giving her a clean cloth.

“Alas, it's a bit… _a mess_ ,” he said shyly, as if he were explaining himself by his own nature.

“Why?” she asked surprised. For her it was hot... Not a _messy_.

Hiccup shrugged as he cleared his stomach.

“It's so… new, so… different,” she could not find a good word that would fit perfectly with the present situation. “Gods, I want to know everything. I want to know everything. Does that mean you felt... _good_?” she asked hesitantly, showing him her hand.

Hiccup grabbed her wrist and with great care and tenderness began cleaning her hand of his own sperm. He looked into her eyes.

“I felt _damn_ good, Astrid.”

His honesty and confidence almost hit her in the stomach.

When he cleared her completely, he pulled her to him in a tight embrace. He kissed her hair.

“I love you; I love you so much. I can't believe I have you,” he rocked her in his arms.

Astrid never wanted to belong to anyone. She lived for herself, taking care of herself and her needs. Until she realized that she loved Hiccup and wanted to devote herself to him. She belonged to him, and it did not bother her. This did not detract from her strength, intelligence, or independence. She belonged to the man, to her husband, and she could agree to it.

Because Hiccup belonged to Astrid. And Astrid belonged to Hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring Hiccup is the canon, isn't it?


	3. Her sweet smell

After a while, Astrid broke away from him and kissed him on the cheek. Her gaze went to his thighs. He was still wearing his pants. She guessed he felt uncomfortable.

“Why don't you undress to the end?” she suggested.

Hiccup laughed softly, agreeing with her.

“Sit back, babe,” he asked her, bending over the prosthetic leg to unbuckle it and remove her pants completely.

“But…” she hesitated, a little nervous because she had a feeling what he was going to do.

She wanted this, but she was… stressed out.

“Trust me,” he said firmly, grabbing her chin to place a tender kiss on her lips.

His earlier orgasm and the fact that he had completely exposed himself to her made Hiccup feel a huge surge of confidence. He did not know how to have sex, he never did, but his instincts told him what to do.

Astrid did not protest anymore; she just took his place as he knelt down in front of her. He looked at her flushed cheeks.

“Can I touch you now?” he asked gently, his eyes never leaving her blue eyes.

Astrid nodded eagerly. _Gods, she was just waiting for this._

He smiled at her impatience.

“Relax, honey,” he said calmly, massaging her thighs.

Astrid swallowed saliva, then pressed her back against the soft fur. Her legs were still compressed, though not so tight. Excitement made her to fell silent.

Hiccup needed no words. He just started _working_.

Once he was sure she was okay with it, he allowed himself to look down at her breasts, which were rising and falling with her rapid breathing. He straightened on his knees to reach her soft, pale body. He wanted to experiment, find out what her body likes and wants.

Astrid stared at him, feeling his warm breath against one of her nipples. She held her breath as she felt his tongue and lips that gently cupped and sucked at her sensitive breast. She automatically widened her legs to make space for him so he could be closer to her.

“Hiccup!” she groaned loudly as he bit her nipple lightly. It hurt, but the pain was pleasant, triggering some instincts in her. She pressed her fingers into his soft hair, pulling him closer to her.

Hiccup pressed his lips tighter on her breasts. One hand traced her bare, trembling thighs.

Astrid gasped, tugged lightly on his hair, squirmed restlessly, but he prevented her from moving, holding her tightly by the hip. She felt the throbbing between her legs become almost palpable, burning, and unbearable.

She tilted her head back, moaning loudly, tearfully, desperately wanting his touch.

However, he stopped. And not to take care of the other breast, but for descend with kisses lower. With his wet, eager mouth, he traced the damp path on her tense belly with excitement. He kissed her hipbones, the skin on her thighs, which were trembling.

Hiccup could smell her - so personal and intimate. He felt that she was sweet, special and one of a kind. The mere smell of her was enough to make him taste her distinct taste on his tongue.

He supposed she was wet. He hoped so. Hiccup wanted to make her a little impatient before he could touch her between her legs. Where drew him the most.

He moved away from her, slightly out of breath, but he was turned on again. The sight and reactions of her made him harden again, despite the immense pleasure he had just experienced.

He lowered himself a little, his open hands running down her thighs. She narrowed her eyes and, as if to provoke him, spread her legs more.

Hiccups groaned deep, almost crying, and yearning as he saw what was in front of him.

Before him was the most beautiful, perfect image of true, unique femininity. He could not take his eyes off her, and maybe that was wrong… But the other side, he was looking at his wife! And it is with admiration.

She was _amazing._

The skin between her thighs glistened with moisture. Bright, smooth, even begging for caresses. Ideal.

He had never seen a naked woman, but surprisingly knew what to do. He trusted his instincts and desires.

He had imagined the moment many times. The moment he had her in front of him, so exposed and alluring. He dreamed of her warmth, that mythical dampness that was evident proof that she was aroused. He wanted to please her. Nothing else – just give her pure orgasm.

“If I do something wrong... If I hurt you... Tell me about it, Astrid,” he told her. He had to make sure she was ready to do what he wanted to give her.

Astrid bit her lower lip expectantly and nodded hard. She assured him.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he ran his hands over her thighs, reaching with his thumbs to the inner, much more sensitive parts of her legs. He did it very slowly, relishing her every trembling and sighing. Hiccup, despite many years of working in the forge, the armory, and training dragons, still had delicate hands. Artist's hands. 

He made her spread her legs more, which was easy. She did it very willingly.

She gasped and arched her body as he ran his fingers over her groin and top of her thighs, where the moisture leaked out of her. Hiccups breathed heavily, trying to control his thoughts – he wanted to sink his mouth into her wet body, explore her with his tongue, explore her interior, feel this sweetness. But he held back, not wanting to move forward too fast. _He had to tame her._

“Hiccup... please...” she groaned unconsciously. He looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, her eyebrows were pressed tight, her cheeks were flushed. She reached to her hair with one hand, brushing it casually, probably just to take care of something.

He could not let her wait any longer. Especially when she asked him so beautifully. And she needed it so badly.

He used the fingers of one hand and ran them over her wet entrance. This caused her to let out an immediate, loud groan and shudder violently. Without waiting for her to calm down, he repeated his movement, rubbing her thigh with the other hand. He watched her closely the whole time, registering every change in her face twisted with delight.

He wondered if she had ever touched herself before. He made a mental note to ask about it.

But now he had work to do – to please his wife.

It was an extraordinary experience for him too; he could feel her moist, hot skin on his fingers, and he could not name the feeling. He liked it: touching her, examining her, listening to her moans, and seeing her beautiful body that was now subject to him.

He had control over her.

He smiled gently. His heart pounded hard against his ribs, painfully reminding him that he was aroused and infatuated with the sight in front of him.

After Hiccup made sure that Astrid was used to his hands and fingers, he decided to make a boulder, stronger move. He ran his finger over her body, massaging her gently, with great tenderness and care.

This took immediate effect, because Astrid reacted with a loud groan that seemed out of her control.

He liked it. He wanted more. He wanted to make more such sounds out of her.

He repeated his movement, this time focusing on spot what appeared to be that mysterious knot all her nerves. He rubbed them with the satisfaction of registering her groan.

“Oh gods... H-hiccup...” she gasped, feeling the heat hit her head.

Astrid has never been so delighted. Her touch was nothing compared to what Hiccup was giving her. He did not do much - his movements were very calm and gentle, and she suspected that she would soon start asking him for more. She wanted to feel him tighter, deeper to, even so that it would hurt her.

She could accept such pain.

She arched her back, saying something incomprehensible as Hiccup pressed her fingers against her entrance. He stared at her – at her body that greeted him eagerly, her legs that were lifting by themselves, and sometimes even trying to unite to be relieved. But he did not allow it, holding tightly to her thigh.

“Could you...” she began, a bit embarrassed.

For less than a second he was afraid he had done something wrong, but she did not pull away from him. He continued his movements, looking at her face and closed eyes.

"Tell me," he said, pressing his thumb against her clit.

Astrid almost screamed at the sudden burst of pleasure. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Their looks met – his eyes glowed in admiration, hers was hazy with delight.

“You can get into me with your fingers.” It was not a request. It was a statement, granting an authorization. Maybe even a command.

He hesitated. Not because he did not want to do it, but because he was afraid of hurting her. He must have had these fears written all over his face because she spoke right away.

“Get me ready, Hiccup.”

Hiccup understood. If they were going to really make love soon, he had to get her ready. Give her a substitute for what awaited her. It was good for him too – he wanted nothing more than to know and feel her.

Without waiting any longer for her encouragement and assurances, he reached with one finger for her entrance, only to begin to calmly, very slowly, plunge into her a moment later. With his other hand he was massaging her thigh, but a moment later he moved his fingers up to further stroke her clit.

It was an amazing feeling – both for her and for him. Hiccup was shocked (although he was also pleased) at how tight her was. Her hot, wet skin wrapped tightly around his finger. He wondered how it could fit into anything else, let alone how Astrid (and every other woman) could gave birth to the baby this way. He moved his finger, not digging into her too quickly.

“More,” her whisper was a silent encouragement, a plea.

Astrid was absolutely stunned. What Hiccup was doing to her body was beyond her expectations. Pleasure spread over her body in waves, and its source pulsed slightly. She felt herself getting even wetter. Instinctively, she slightly moved her hips to make him go deeper into her.

And then he did something else, added a second finger, and pushed her boldly.

Astrid arched her back, screaming in amazement mixed with great pleasure.

Hiccup gasped at the sight. He was stunned, and his manhood almost cried out for her warmth.

“Yes! Just like that!” she groaned delightfully, signaling while he was doing it right.

Because, _by all the gods in Asgard_ , it was so **good**.

When she touched, even when she was done, she had never felt as pleased as she did now. She already understood what Hiccup was talking about - she felt _fucking_ good.

Hiccup impatiently, with his mouth gently open, staring at her beauty and her body enjoying great joy, he moved his hands rhythmically, still remembering the delicacy. He rubbed the top of it and ran his fingers deeper into the hot interior that suddenly felt even stronger.

“Don't stop... I think... I...” she squirmed in his hand, not controlling her movements and words.

After a while, the heat and tension in her lower abdomen became so excruciating that she had to let go. She felt sparks of pleasure spreading through her body. She knew the feeling – she knew there would be pleasant contractions soon. But she was not ready for _it._

Suddenly her whole body trembled with strong, uncontrollable shivers. Her legs tried to tighten, but Hiccup would not let it. Astrid leaned forward, feeling pleasure running down her body, from the tips of her fingers to the top of her head.

Her scream echoed off the walls of the room, and Hiccup was once again grateful they were here. That only he could hear her.

He kept his hand moving the whole time she came – even if it was hard. He wanted to give her even more.

He could have died seeing Astrid having an orgasm. The first (and not the last) he gave her.

After a moment, when Hiccup felt her body calm down a little, he pulled his fingers out of her. It was even wetter than it had been when he had entered her, but that did not bother him. He knew the more moisture the better.

Still kneeling in front of her, he looked at her face. She looked so beautiful - blissful, relaxed, descending to the ground. He smiled triumphantly. He was proud of himself because he had led her to this state.

“Fine?” he asked softly.

Astrid only managed to nod her head affirmatively. Hair stuck to her sweaty forehead.

“It was... I really didn't think you could.” she laughed.

Hiccup nodded amused, then he sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He pulled her close to him, kissing her cheek. Her body was hot, and she was still trembling slightly.

“Does that mean it was okay?” he asked, although he knew the answer. He knew she felt a pleasure.

“Gods, Hiccup, it was the best I felt so far. Could you please do this to me more often?” she put her hands on his chest and looked at him.

Hiccup looked at her beautiful face and brushed away the stray strands of pale, slightly damp hair.

“Whenever you like, milady,” he promised her cheerfully.

They both felt bliss, great closeness, and attachment. Astrid could not tear herself away from him and almost felt like crying at how much she loved him. Hiccup stared at the fireplace, occasionally kissing the top of her head, and massaging her back. Astrid, on the other hand, was staring at his rigid member who reminded her that the main event was yet to come.

It took her breath away for a moment.

She tensed as she felt another surge of arousal. Usually, when she is pleasing herself, the moisture stopped producing as soon as she came. It was different now. Astrid felt the hot moisture drain out from her.

It was not over.

“Hiccup?” she whispered. The man looked at her closely. There was fire in his eyes. “I want you,” she said without taking her eyes from his face, which strained at her words. Now his eyes were blazing.

He pulled her to him, unexpectedly shivering as they both felt their skin touch.

“I want to make love with you. I want to feel you,” she confessed. She was direct. But that was okey – they to talk openly about their desires.

Hiccup closed his eyes, calming his nerves.

_The time has come_.

“Let's go upstairs, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter - how can you guess - pure smut :) Any comments? Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
